Episode 5289 (31st October 2019)
Synopsis Plot The village lies in devastation. Mandy races over to Charlie and Ella. Cindy is horrified at the devastation as Tom gives her a glare. Leela tries to get everyone to move back as the emergency services arrive. Ollie is prevented from reaching Luke. Charlie tells Leela that nobody else is in the tunnels, unaware that Nancy and Darren are. Mitchell and Scott lay in the wreckage of the Florist. Nancy and Darren try to find Charlie as rubble continues to fall. Nancy begins to freak out upon realising that they are trapped, and realise nobody saw them enter the tunnels. Cleo notices a pair of shoes and climbs under the cordon to rescue the person. Leela chases after Cleo, who begins pulling rubble off an unconscious Scott. Cleo is also horrified to find Mitchell. Martine worries when she thinks she hears Cleo shout out for Mitchell. Cleo tells Martine that Mitchell is unconscious inside the wreckage and Lisa stops Martine from running over to him. Walter comforts Cleo. Peri informs everyone that the crane has fallen and a large part of the village has been closed off. Grace says that she's booking a holiday for October 2020 as something bad always seems to happen in October. Peri offers to help Edward. Mercedes allows Diane and Finn to wait in The Dog in the Pond. Cleo is relieved to see Mitchell is awake and his family are also relieved to see him. Breda finally wakes up, unaware of where she is. Tony lays injured inside the van. He tries to call for help but is trapped. Darren and Nancy search for a way out. Darren mocks Nancy and tells Nancy to stop pretending that she's not enjoying his and Mandy's problems. Mitchell worries about Scott and panics when Cleo starts asking questions. Mitchell reads Scott's medical notes and reveals that Scott is unresponsive and the doctors are checking him for brain damage. Tony continues to try free himself and shout for help but nobody hears him. Walter asks Mandy if Nancy and Darren have gotten out of the tunnels, and Mandy is horrified to learn that's where he is. Walter informs Leela that Nancy and Darren are in the tunnels. Tom is shocked and Mandy bursts into tears. Darren points out that he and Maxine planted Patrick's body in the wall around where Nancy is removing bricks from. Nancy and Darren argue before thinking of what they have done with their lives. Nancy gets upset and Darren comforts her. They start kissing and undressing. Jack tells Breda that Darren and Nancy are trapped in the tunnels and Breda tells him to go. When Jack leaves, Breda gets out of bed. Sylver catches Breda trying to flee from the hospital, but she is shocked to learn that the police want to talk to her. Darren and Nancy hear Leela call out for them. She finds them and they are delighted. Grace is angry to see everyone comfort Diane. Mercedes offers to hold Harry's wake at The Dog in the Pond. Grace is furious but Mercedes shuts her up. Mandy tells Darren that she didn't know about the paternity test. He believes her and apologises to her. Cindy worries about Luke when Woody tells her that the police want to speak to the person responsible for the damage. Cindy takes the blame for Luke. Grace destroys Harry's funeral flowers and Joel stops her. Joel reveals that Harry didn't run her over, and tells Grace to look closer to home. Nancy gets a text from Kyle saying that he's left her. Tony manages to free his ankle and tries to call for help. He manages to wedge the boot door open and climb out. Luke spots Tony and tells an emergency worker. Breda puts Tony back in the car. She gets into the car and drives off. Leela goes back to find the car missing. Mitchell holds Scott's hand and tells him that he loves him. Cleo walks in on him. She confronts him. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Courtney Campbell - Amy Conachan *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Charlie Dean - Charlie Behan *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Joel Dexter - Rory Douglas-Speed *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Edward Hutchinson - Joe McGann *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Lisa Loveday - Rachel Adedeji *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Breda McQueen - Moyà Brady *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Luke Morgan - Gary Lucy *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Finn O'Connor - Keith Rice *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Ella Richardson - Erin Palmer Guest cast *Woody - Jake Quickenden Music Notes *Grace Black's line about something bad always happening in October is a reference to the yearly stunts/events Hollyoaks produces for their anniversary. *In an error, Breda McQueen is somehow able to start the destroyed van, despite the vehicle not working when Tom Cunningham, Darren Osborne and Walter Deveraux tried to start it in the previous episode. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019